<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>bush by Neo_New_Goomy</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990516">bush</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy'>Neo_New_Goomy</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Politics - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Crack, Memes</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 07:20:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>67</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22990516</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Neo_New_Goomy/pseuds/Neo_New_Goomy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>bush</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Bush was born as the antithesis to the element of Obamium, which has been around since the Big Bang. His true form is that of the baby from Ice Age, which he reverts to every 420 years. In this form, only Shaggy Rogers and Matt from Wii Sports can contain him, and all other attempts to stop him in his true form have ended in global catastrophe.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>